Time for falling In Love
by TheShyMonster
Summary: You and your friend have appeared in my hallway but I can't track where you came from. You have magic in you but no one has reported two missing teenagers" Fred and Hermione have travelled back in time but have lost their memories at check in.
1. Falling, befriending and mauraders

Disclaimer: Let's think, hmm me owning Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!! (Okay I refuse to type that throughout my fic, so I think that will cover the rest.)

This is a re-write of my fan fiction Time for Falling in Love which I finished over a year ago.

**Monday**

_Falling._ She stared at the swirling darkness below her as a ghostly wind whipped her hair and robes around her body and the magnetic pull of her evident oncoming doom pulled her further and further down into the depth of this unknown place. Her breathe caught in her throat as she felt her brain drain and her memories begin to vanish, she tried to reach out to the invisible wisps of her thoughts but found she couldn't move, her body simply continued to drop closer and closer… but to what? Tears streaming down her face as the force of her weight spun her over in the heavy air and she found her eyes struggling to stay open to the new view – a blinding white light. "Hermione…" a whisper of a voice she could no longer recognise caught at her ears and she prayed to turn again as she felt the presence of another being falling with her. Tumbling through the air she found herself flung onto her side and trapped against another body. Her eyes hidden in the folds of a dark cloak, she felt her conscience slip away and the darkness swam down on her body and theirs…

* * *

"I'm not sure professor, I was just walking along on my rounds, I turned a corner and they were lying there. I ran forward thinking they had been attacked and found they were both unconscious," Her head was pounding so hard she couldn't open her eyes, her thoughts were screaming inside of her mind and her throat was on fire. She struggled to lift her heavy eyelids as two voices floated above her colliding against the sides of her ears and causing her agony with the loud bangs of each syllable. Triumphant she cracked one eye open against more blinding white light, looming oblivious to her new state of consciousness above her was an old man with a scorching white beard talking calmly to a girl with thick of cheery red curls.

As she observed the two figures a third suddenly materialised at her side and began to help her sit. "I see you are awake miss," said the old man, "But I have some questions I need to ask of you." He glanced to the newcomer, a women who clicked her tongue and sighed before nodding her head. "Then we shall begin." He turned to the red head, "Miss Evans, would you mind taking a seat across the hospital wing – I may need you in a moment." Miss Evans obediently walked off and the old man returned to the young girl sitting in his hospital wing after apparently appearing from nowhere. "Now do you know why you are here?" Hermione opened her mouth tiredly as the women poured something down her throat, she coughed and spluttered as the horrid taste oozed down her throat. But seconds later she gave a relieved smile as sudden warmth flooded throughout her body and the clouds clogging her mind suddenly stopped thundering around. She shook her head in answer to the question of the old man and glanced around at her surroundings. White light shone out from every inch of the room – the thick covers on the metal beds, the glistening walls and doors, even the small rugs and tables scattered around the heavy stone floor.

"Well then what is your name?" the old man asked, as he batted another man she hadn't noticed out from the shoulders and held his hand out towards a bottle in his pale hands. She racked her brains and was shocked to find nothing, only one word was knocking around inside, "Er Hermione?" The old man smiled kindly and took the bottle and put it to her lips.

"Drink please." Not willing to or having enough energy to protest against another foul tasting concoction she opened her mouth and was pleased to taste nothing as the liquid dripped down her throat.

"Who are you and what are you and your friend doing here?" the old man asked, the kind smile gone as he lent forward his eyes glinting. Hermione tried to shuffle back in her bed as she gasped out,

"I-I- I don't know why I'm here I told you already, and I'm just Hermione!" the old man slumped into a chair waiting beside her bed,

"Then what is you last name?"

"Last name?" Hermione asked confused, he slipped his glasses of his nose and polished them on his long beard,

"Your family name. What is your family name?"

"I don't know." She said biting her lip and looking down at her clenched fists as she searched her brain for anything, but she couldn't find a memory, an opinion or image of her life.

"Professor Dumbledore, this doesn't make sense – she can speak, so she must have some knowledge of herself." The women took a step back after addressing the old man,

"I know Poppy, I just don't understand." Hermione turned her head up to her tiny audience,

"Professor Dumbledore? Why am I here?" she asked,

"I don't know Hermione. You and your friend seem to have suddenly appeared, but I can't track you! You have magic in you but no one has reported two missing teenagers." Hermione's eyes unfocused as an image swam into her mind of twirling wands and sparks.

"_Magic_?" she whispered to herself.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Hermione thought back carefully and found herself falling again, her hand shot out and tightened around the side of the metal bed,

"It's okay Hermione!" Poppy's hands shot out and held her in place on the bed as though she had the energy to jump from the mattress and run away in her terror.

"I was falling, no we were falling… where are they?" she searched around herself frantically for a sign of the other body – the body who had called her name.

"It's okay Hermione. He's over there!" Poppy pointed as Hermione settled towards a bed in the corner where all that could be seen was a bright head of red hair.

"When your friend wakes up we can see if he remembers anything."

* * *

He didn't. But he did have a vague memory of someone calling out to him using the name Fred before the falling started so now Hermione was sitting across from Fred on a small bed in the hospital wing. The adults had retreated to the office to leave them to try and trigger each other's memories.

"So…" he said looking at her in curiosity, taking in the brown curls and eyes, the light smattering of freckles over her nose, and her teamed tall stature and bad posture held together in a black robe over dark jeans and T-shirt.

"So…" she looked around, trying to avoid his intense blue eyes gaze.

"Are you going to give yourself a surname?" he asked

"I don't think so, I feel like this isn't the real me and by naming it I'm tying myself to an exterior devoid of my own personal interior." she replied sheepishly, as Fred blinked and looked at her bemused.

"I'm going for Willow, Fred Willow because I don't feel complete enough already, and by naming myself I'm not as abnormal." he replied twisting a lock of red hair around his thumb and tugging. Hermione flopped back onto the bed bored,

"We're a bit weird aren't we." Hermione mused, Fred laughed and poked her knee cap drawing her into eye contact.

"Yeah just maybe. I mean did you hear that? I think I'm subconsciously trying to trick you into to thinking I'm deep." Hermione laughed as well,

"Mine was a load of rubbish I made up on the spot! I just couldn't think of a decent last name."

* * *

"What are we going to do stuck in here for days on end until Dumbledore can send us home?" Hermione wondered minutes later when they had recovered from their laughing fit. They knew it wasn't nearly as funny as they pretended but laughing bonded them together and seemed to relieve some of the stress being unknown had attached to them.

" Don't know," he said back looking down at the floor contemplating what could entertain two teenagers trapped in a small room together. His frazzled mind couldn't think of anything until… he grinned at her, "Let's go explore!"

"Oh I don't think," she started as he grabbed her hand, pulling her from her position lying down, before jumping off the bed and hurrying her out of the room.

* * *

"Wow this place is huge," he said after letting out a low whistle. Hermione half-listened in a similar state of awe! They continued walking speechless, as the paintings moved, staircases shifted and teenagers in bathrobes ran around with 'wands' left, right and centre.

"Oh dear," Fred stopped and bit his lip,

"Oh dear what?" asked Hermione worried – she had been following blindly forgetting Fred was as new to this area as her.

"I may have accidentally stopped counting the corners we turned!" he moaned

"We're lost? Oh great!" she said sarcastically and then sighed "Let's just ask for directions," trying to walk towards some students,

"I don't need directions," he snapped and pulled her away from the teenagers.

"But you just said…" she started before he interrupted

"No we'll manage, I'll find the way back," he glared at the group of people she had tried to approach strangely wary of them before tightening his grip on her wrist trying to drag her in the direction of what he hoped was the hospital wing.

"No way! I'm not wandering around for hours, and that's final. Now I'm going over to ask them which way," she protested annoyed before with arms crossed she walked over to a group of boys about her age; she tapped a safe looking one on the shoulder.

"_Hermione_," whined Fred, dragging his feet as he shuffled up behind her, but it was too late.

"Can I help you miss?" asked one of the boys; he had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes. My friend and I seem to be lost…"

"We're **not **lost," Fred mumbled,

"_Shut up_**," **she whispered out of the corner of her mouth pinching him lightly on the arm**, "**I'm sorry, ignore him; he's feeling a tad proud." Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Fred open his mouth to speak again, but she quickly stepped on his foot; a feat nearly hidden underneath the bottoms of their crumpled robes.

"Lovers tiff?" asked an amused voice. Hermione looked up to see one of the brunettes boy's companions looking at them one eyebrow raised disappearing into perfectly styled black hair.

Hermione laughed coldly

"This imbecile?" she asked, still annoyed as her wrist stung, "You must be joking…" she paused guiltily and watched Fred go beat red "Erm… look we're really lost, because _someone…_" she shot an amused look in Fred's direction, now over his rough pull on her arm seconds ago before "…decided it would be a good idea to explore a **giant** castle, where we know **no-one**. And you see we're supposed to be in the hospital wing but we don't know the way back."

"We don't even know who you are!" said a squeaky voiced boy from behind pile of bags. The others ignored him,

"Well consider us your new tour buddies," the brunette said extending his hand, "That's James," he pointed to a tall boy with messy hair and spectacles. Somewhere deep in Hermione's mind cogs began to creak into action but then froze. Disappointed she tried to shake the feeling she knew him from somewhere.

"Sirius," Hermione received a nod from the boy who thought Fred and she were a couple. Again something stirred in Hermione's empty memory but then seemed to give up hope and surrender.

"Peter," a small mouse blonde boy inclined a hand weakly as it tried to flop back under the weight of what looked like three school bags. Another twirl in her head and then nothing, "…and I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," the boy extended a hand juggling his own book bag. It seemed the other two had given their luggage to their unfortunate friend Peter. Hermione shook Remus' hand dazzled. An image had slipped itself into her mind; a worried, haggard man sleeping on a material seat a slow tear trickling down his cheek as train noises echoed in the background.

"How do you do," she said politely but her mind had now spiralled off in another direction, why was everything so familiar?

"Yes, nice to meet you…?" for a second a wave of ignorance to his question flew over her until,

"Oh," she laughed "I'm Hermione and this is my friend Fred Willow!"

Remus glanced lightly in Fred direction, before turning to his friends, he nodded and made a small hand gesture to his friends. It travelled so fast Hermione saw a light blur of fingers but the boys seem to have got the message, they chuckled lightly, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like _finally. _Then they all promptly turned and grabbed Fred's arms,

"Come on Freddie boy, we'll take you to the hospital wing," they made to start walking dragging him away.

"Wait, one: never ever call me that again and two: I'm not leaving without Herm…" he was cut off by a sharp tug from James,

"Sure you are," Hermione watched stranded as the one person she nearly knew was dragged off. She turned to a grinning Remus, his arm outstretched for her to link. All thoughts of Fred disappeared from her mind - well if you're stuck on a desert island who better to be left with then a sweet 17 year old boy.

* * *

I decided to write a long fic for no apparent reason this should have 7 chapters and I guess you could count Remus as a tiny bit OC at the end but hey he was a marauder after all!


	2. Tears and memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Tuesday 

Hermione listened closely to a clock chiming one o'clock in the distance, today had been a blur of revelations: she had been transported in time according to Professor Dumbledore but she had no idea where she had come from and why she was here in 1978. And she was being forced to spend her time with a trouble making red head that went by the name of Fred Willow. Also everywhere she looked she had a strangest feeling she knew her way along this corridor, or that she knew the name of this person or that ghost. The world it seemed had set out to confuse her, what with no memories, relationships, dreams, hopes or true feelings she was a shell of a person and that was terrifying to her. How could an unknown world be so petrifying?

Hermione awoke from her worries as a loud thud flew through the air from her left. She turned to see Fred on the floor; it seemed even falling out of bed hadn't woken him. The room blurred and spun and she didn't see Fred open his eyes.

**Thud, thud, someone was charming snowballs to hit the tower windows whilst her, Harry and Ron tried to study. After thirty seconds of constant unwanted noise Ron blew a fuse. He stormed to the window and flung it open just as he opened his mouth and yelled down to the perpetrators… he received a mouthful of snow. He shook his head and closed the window before spitting out the ice,**

"**Fred and George," he moaned and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Hermione suppressed a laugh, Fred had said he would find a way to distract her from her studies and it seemed he had succeeded; she now wanted to join the snowball fight in the grounds even more! All this studying was messing with her head, she needed some fresh air. She debated whether to sneak out of the common room, get her scarf and coat and join the others in the soon to be slush. She weighed up the situation: '**_I stay here re-reading stuff I knew off by heart with a numbskull and his sidekick or go join the others_ _outside_'**. Fred could be charming sometimes and he always was glad when Hermione joined in. But what if they see me leave? And they'll never get any revision done if I'm not here! Ron chose that moment to belch… they can fend for themselves!**

She shook her head of the images, what was happening to her… and who was Ron, and Harry… and George? Plus is that Fred the same Fred sleeping a few beds away? Someone cleared his or her throat and Hermione pulled her thoughts away from this new revelation. Fred was sitting on the end of her bed looking worried and at that moment she decided to keep this _vision _to herself for a while.

"You okay?" Fred asked feeling her forehead "I woke up to find you out cold hanging off your bed tossing about. Bad dream?" Hermione tried to sit up, "No it's probably best if you keep lying down," she put out a shaking hand for the mirror on her bedside table. Fred bent over her and scooped it up and handed it to her. Her face was pale and clammy, she rubbed her hand over her cheeks trying to gain some colour.

Fred swooped towards her and bushed her hair out of her face,

"Bad dream?" he repeated.

"Erm yeah, you could say that," she tried to smile at him, " I'm sorry about earlier, you know the imbecile jibe. I didn't mean it Fred,"

"It's okay I've already forgotten it. What was the dream about?" he asked shuffling back to the foot of her bead and curled his long legs up to his chest.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"My mum used to say it's best to let it all out," he grinned, then frowned.

"How do you know?" she asked softly laying her head back slowly into the cushions in a more comfortable position, Fred opened and closed his mouth as tears came to his eyes.

"I… I don't know," his voice cracked and quivered "It just felt right when I said it. You see… god you're going to think I'm mad… I… when I see some things it's as if I recognise them but that's impossible isn't it? And when I think the word 'mum' in my head this image of a big happy woman with bouncing red hair and a kind face, just pops into my mind… and she's hugging me and it seems so familiar, so safe. I'm a loser right?" Hermione forced herself up and crawled the few paces to the bottom of her bed. She pulled him into a hug and whispered comforting words in his ears as her eyes began to leak aswell.

Fred rocked in and out of the world of consciousness seeing an image of a brunette in his arms go in and out of focus. The world blurred one last time and the room spun into view; sunlight was streaming through a high window he followed its pattern swirling through the air until it hit on a body. Hermione was lying next to him wrapped in his arms he smiled down at her as his eyes went out of focus and the room spun before his eyes, '_oh shit_' he thought as the world went black.

**Slow tinkling music flowed into the room he shared with his twin, he vaguely recognised the tune as something from a dream he had once had, and it swirled into ones soul and filled ones heart with musical notes. It was instantly hypnotising, glancing in George's direction he followed the sound of singing out of his room and into the hall. As he tiptoed through the sleeping Burrow he heard snores and muffled mumbles issuing from doors along the way until he reached the stairs. The voice sang angelically and it was growing louder, he suddenly wondered if that had been what awoke him but the voice was singing so quietly and delicately it seemed impossible. **

**He slipped silently down the stairs and fled to a wooden pillar, he slowly inched his way round one edge to see the singer… and his breath caught in his throat. Standing their swaying with her back to him was Hermione Granger. Two wires twirled out of a little metal box in her hand, why was she singing to no music? Hermione danced and whirled slightly on the spot she spun one last time as she held one long note, when she froze and fell to the floor beat red… she had seen him.**

"**I'm sorry," he said as he rushed to her side to help her up as she untangled herself from the wire. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at the floor.**

"**You're really good at singing. Ron never told us about that, it was beautiful Hermione"**

"**I was just messing about Fred I'm not any good really," she said forcefully, Fred tried hard not to laugh at her earnest face, and instead turned his attention to the metal box in her hand. Hermione watched his eyes travel and said,**

"**This is a disc-man Fred" he looked confused, she handed it to him with the headphones to look at, "It's like a wireless but muggle and more modern. You put the headphones on your ears, that's the circles on the wire and then you put a CD in the opening and press the start button and it plays music only you can hear!" she put the headphones on him and started up the disc-man. She watched amused as Fred jumped when the music started, **

"**AND YOU REALLY CAN'T HEAR IT?" he shouted before she could put a hand over his mouth, she tugged the head phones off him and waited for a creak of a floor board or a yawn, **

"**Idiot! No need to shout. That's the problem you can't really talk when you wear them because…" Fred moved closer to Hermione, **

"**What was that song called?" he whispered an inch from her face.**

"**Oh that's 'Last Christmas' by Wham. It's a muggle band…" Fred closed his eyes and she went to shut hers when a crash came from upstairs and a mouthful of colourful swearing, disappointed Fred pulled away,**

"**It seems Roniekins got my little gift then," Fred said looking at the ceiling a flick of a grin on his face,**

"**What did you do…"**

Fred sat up sweat dripping down his face '_What the hell?_'

Chapter 2 and I really don't care that I'm putting this up the same day I posted the chapter I'M BORED!

Anyway please review if you liked it and if you didn't I am totally open for constructive criticism but no flames please!


	3. Shopping and feasting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Wednesday 

Fred walked out of the hospital wing bathroom vigorously towelling his hair causing it to spike. Suddenly happy laughter filled his ears and he froze, draped around Hermione's bed were the boys from Monday.

He and Hermione had spent Tuesday asleep it seemed Mme. Pomfrey added a sleeping draught to their recuperation potions. But from reliable sources he had found out that the boys had tried to force their way in countless times over the course of the day.

Rushing past Hermione's bed he pulled on a robe over the single outfit he had with him: jeans and a polo shirt. He added shopping to his 'to do list' and settled down on his bed with a book.

"So Hermione, how old are you?" Sirius said casually, Fred snorted '_Anyone could see through that! I guess it's interrogation time,' _

"I'm 18, Black my birthday was at the end of September," Hermione laughed seeing through the boy's act.

"Just like Remus, our old and wizened marauder…" said James with a lazy drawl.

Fred cut him off,

"Marauder?" he asked entering the conversation against his will, the word had made something in his mind click, he grew silent as an image of a beaten, stained parchment covered in black lines swam into his mind.

"Yeah, that's our sort of name. People refer to us as 'The Marauders' and it's sort of stuck," said Remus, it was then that Fred noticed how uncomfortable Hermione looked surrounded by the four boys, _'Perfect. Knight in shining armour time,'_

"Erm Hermione," the five around the bed turned to look at him, "Erm Dumbledore wants to see us in five minutes remember? About the feast?" she looked dumbfounded but then smiled at him thankful,

"Yes I remember Fred, let me just put on my shoes," she shifted the weight of Sirius off her feet and stood.

Five minutes later Fred and Hermione were strolling along a corridor following a brunette by the name of Frank Longbottom,

"Hurry up you two, do you want to get to Dumbledores in the next century?" Frank called over his shoulder,

"So… where should we go first?" it was clear that Professor. Flitwick was not comfortable with taking Fred and Hermione shopping. This in itself was not a big shock seeing as the two excited teens had already started two snowball fights, which he had tried in vain to stop. And because they seemed to want to stop at every shop window to ogle at the different Christmas displays. But the real reason was that Fred and Hermione seemed to have caught the Christmas spirit and were singing endless carols, and trying desperately to include him.

"… And a one horse open sleigh," finished Fred as Hermione said,

"Well Professor. I need to go to 'Gals Gladrags' apparently and according to Frank the best place for Fred to go would be 'Mr. Weins Robes for all Occasions.' So I think we should split up,"

"Oh no miss not in these dangerous times! That's why I'm here… to protect you both," squeaked Flitwick as he started waddling to Gals Gladrags. Hermione cocked her head to one side; one eyebrow raised as Fred guffawed next to her.

"Protect us?" he whispered "What's he gonna do? Bite the bogey monsters knee caps?" Hermione laughed and they walked on after Flitwick.

When they had spent three hours wandering around Hogsmeade they returned to the school.

"Buy anything interesting?" Remus asked Hermione when the marauders came to visit them again.

"What do you count as interesting?" she replied heaving her shopping bags onto her bed,

Sirius sidled up behind them and began to sieve through her bags,

"He means books, chocolate and more books," Hermione laughed and batted his hands away,

"Well unfortunately no, my budget did not stretch to that. Fred wouldn't even let me go in a bookstore!" Remus' hands froze in their position where they were about to creep into her shopping, looking up Hermione laughed; Remus had a look of shocked disbelief on his face.

"But the bookshops here are so brilliant," he grasped her shoulders "You must go in them next time you're there you won't ever want to leave. Ones the size of TWO of Hogwarts libraries!"

Sirius laughed, "Hey James!" the said boy turned from his conversation with Peter to se his caller "Remember our first trip into Hogsmeade," James roared with laughter, and continued Sirius' story,

"We had to drag him out by his ankles," he gasped before collapsing in hysterics.

"Yeah he just went all quiet when he walked in and then he sort of exploded! Practically climbed the bookcases!" said Sirius clutching his sides, "He's banned from that one isn't he James?" then without waiting for an answer he continued. "When he wants to go there now he has to wear a disguise…" Fred watched satisfied as every comment made Remus go more scarlet with embarrassment,

"Leave him alone," said Hermione softly, she put her arm around Remus' shoulders and Fred's jaw dropped from his face to the sheets of the bed he was sitting on, "it's not his fault he's clinically insane!" she said with a straight face as she erupted into laughter.

"I hate you all," said Remus darkly, "And remember James, Sirius I know where you sleep," he whipped out his wand, and the three ran from the room leaving Peter behind,

"Erm I'll just leave then… yeah" and he chased after his comrades.

Fred once again pounded on the door of the hospital wing bathroom. Hermione had been in there for the last two hours getting ready for the Christmas Eve feast and he was dying to use the toilet.

"Hermione how long does it take?" he shouted legs crossed,

"Keep your hair on, I'm finished and coming out!" was the muffled reply from the other side of the wall. Fred stepped aside as the door was flung open, he turned to say something sarcastic but his jaw dropped and he stood mouth agape in shock. Hermione was wearing sapphire robes and her hair was silky straight,

"You, you… Merlin you, you look amazing,"

As soon as they entered the great hall there was silence. It seemed an unusual amount of students had stayed for the holidays. They walked past the respective house tables and up to the teachers taking seats at the far end next to a giant man. The rooms noise level grew as the meal arrived, the sudden appearance of food on the table now was just another part of the strange world of magic and Fred and Hermione didn't bat an eyelid.

"I'm 'agrid. Keeper of Keys o' 'ogwarts," said the giant,

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Fred Willow and this is Hermione Mark we have no idea who we are." Said Fred cheerfully as Hagrid shook his hand or rather shook him.

The hall was decorated with icicles, Christmas trees and small fairies danced around letting off twinkling light. After the feast had been going for five odd minutes the teens attention was caught by Dumbledore when he pointed over their heads and chuckled, suspended in the air was a single sprig of mistletoe. Fred and Hermione both blushed and shuffled their chairs apart as Professor. McGonagall vanished the mistletoe and gave Dumbledore a disapproving look.

Between the main course and dessert the marauders walked over to them.

"It's nice to get out of the home every once in a while isn't it?" Sirius said loudly and slowly and patted Fred on the arm.

"What do you lot want?" Fred moaned as he swotted Sirius' arm away. He had long ago realised if the marauders were about it was not good for him.

"Well Remmy here wanted to ask Hermione on a date to Hogsmeade," said Sirius grinning,

"Sirius!" shouted Remus as he whacked him over the head, suddenly Fred got a familiar fuzzy feeling in his brain and the world went black.

**Fred was sitting at Christmas dinner in the Burrow. He was surrounded by festive cheer but he was feeling miserable. He had only agreed to come once he heard Hermione would be here and she wasn't**. **Today could have been spent in his lab. Who needs Christmas? The table was practically empty anyway, no one else beside himself, his twin and the youngest Weasleys and their friends had been able to come. It was bad enough he was 18 and still sitting at the kiddie table… he heard the front door slam and he perked up. She was finally here!**

**Hermione sat down at the only available seat, right next to him! During the meal they were so close if either of them moved they brushed together. It was so strange every second he wanted to grab her and snog her senseless. He loved the way she tilted her head when she talked, and the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. But most of all he loved the way her smile lit up her whole face and his day. If only the mistletoe would float this way.**

"I would love to go Remus, who else is coming…" _'Damn'_

Later that night, the snow was falling in turrets causing the hospital wing to ice over. Fred had just snuggled down under no fewer then nine thick blankets when a chattering came from the other side of the room. Glancing over Fred could see Hermione was shivering in her slumber. Regretfully he climbed out of his bed, took one of his blankets and added it to her slightly larger pile.

"Fred it's so cold… can you keep me warm in my bed please… why is it so freezing anyway?" looking down in surprise he saw that Hermione was lying awake. But then the request sunk into his brain; he blushed and grabbed the blankets off his bed.

"Sure, and I have no idea what's up with the weather! Damn Scotland huh?" he got in the bed and lay the extra blankets on top of them.

"Uh huh," was the muffled reply as Hermione fell asleep.

I don't like this chapter there's something about it. But I just can't put my finger on…

I don't know, review please it really makes my day!


	4. Gryfindore Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author Note: I KNOW about the surname mistake in the previous chapter but my computer is jacked up so I can't change it!

Thursday 

In the distance Fred could hear whistling but he was too comfortable to wake up. Only when small jeers were added to the whistles and something began to tickle his neck did he dare to open his eyes. Through squinting eyes he realised he was in Hermione's bed and she was cuddled up in his arms, her head lying on his chest. Looking up he saw the marauders crowded around the bed catcalling and laughing. '_Christ!'_ he thought _'We're in a wee bit of a compromising position her' _

Once Hermione had woken up and the marauders calmed down Fred tried to explain,

"It was cold in here and well…" he stammered before James broke him off,

"Yes of course! We must all have dirty minds mustn't we guys! I mean what do you think we're gonna think? When we wander in here to wish you a merry Christmas and find you making out on a bed?" Fred went red,

"What? Are you insane? We weren't making… god I can't even say it… Hermione with me?" he slumped onto one of the beds and started to mumble his face matching his hair as Sirius stood and wandered over to a shocked Hermione,

"Don't worry Hermy we'll save you from the big old Meany Freddie," Hermione jumped and looked up. '_Hermy why is that so familiar…' _she wondered as an image of a lanky, short-hared teenager dancing with her under a glacier of Christmas decorations fell into her mind. Confused her head unfocused and the picture refused to leave until a word swam into view along side,

"Krum" she whispered to herself as the image died.

Half an hour later Fred and Hermione thought they had kicked the marauders successfully out of the hospital wing until,

"Erm Hermione," said a quiet voice turning they both saw Remus holding a hastily wrapped rectangle.

"Erm this is from us marauders… Christmas present, it's just small but hey we didn't have much notice of you coming here so…" he dropped the present in Hermione's hand and took off running calling over his shoulder "Ditto to you Fred,"

"You wanna open it Mine?" Fred asked as he jumped knee first onto a bed next to her,

"Dunno, do you think it's booby trapped?" she replied holding it at arms length "he ran away mighty quickly,"

"True. Quick I'll protect you, get behind me and I'll check it over," she laughed and crawled around the bed. Fred began to poke the object, shook it and held it up to his ear. He decided it was safe, but this was the marauders you couldn't be to careful. Bracing himself he peeled back one corner, and promptly threw off all the wrapping paper,

"Safe!" he said in triumph, as Hermione peeked around his side,

"My hero," she laughed and came to sit next to him. She carefully took the object out of his hands, but their hands brushed, they both blushed and looked away as Hermione turned over the rectangle to reveal a picture in a frame. She laughed and showed in to Fred, grinning up at them was an autographed pictured off the marauders,

"What does that say?" he leaned forward "To Fred and Hermione, our BIGGEST fans, hugs and kisses the Marauders! They're insane! Why would we want _THIS_!" Fred looked over at Hermione, whose face was still bent over the frame,

"Well they know we have to leave sooner of later don't they? Maybe it's their way of making sure we remember them."

"Yeah maybe," Fred said taking a closer look at the picture then reaching over into the bed side table of the bed, and taking out a carefully wrapped present,

"Merry Christmas," he said cheerfully handing it to her, with a kiss on the cheek, smiling she took it and dipped her hand into her robe pocket pulling out a present aswell,

"Ditto," they sat and opened their gifts, and both exploded in laughter laying in each of their left hand lay an identical Honeydukes tongue twister chocolate miracle bar.

"How thoughtful," they said simultaneously and the laughter started again.

"Hey 'mione, Freddo do you guys want to come over to Gryfindore tower?" turning they saw the marauders on the other side of the court yard

"Do they go anywhere alone," Fred whispered to Hermione, pleased when she laughed.

"Erm what's Gryfindore?" Hermione asked as they fell into stride with the others,

"Only the best and most wonderful house at Hogwarts!" said Sirius as he plucked a snowball out of a first year's hand and chucked it at the back of a burly 5th years Slytherine's head. "The house of the brave and courageous," he smirked as the 5th year tackled the kid.

Peter snorted, everyone turned to look at him he turned white, "Yeah did you see that tackle? It's a wonder he's not on the quidi… I'll stop talking now,"

"Erm anyway," said Remus weaving himself through his friends to get to Hermione and stand between her and Fred to 'speak to them easier'.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts, we eat, sleep and have classes with our houses. We earn and have points taken away, our houses are like our families. Slytherine is for the sly, Ravenclaw the smart, Hufflepuff the loyal and as Sirius said Gryfindore the brave to put it simply."

As they arrive in the tower and go through a secret passage, James scurries off to a red head in the corner who was reading. Sirius starts making eyes at a group of girls by the fire, Peter mumbles something about the dorms and they are left alone with Remus.

"So… hey Fred how old are you," Remus asks, "You've obviously graduated wherever you used to go,"

"Well Mme. Pomfrey says I'm about 19 years old…" suddenly the girls came swarming,

"Really? 19?"

"I saw you at the feast with the frizzy hared girl, right?"

"Did you know my name is Willow! So when we get married my name will be Willow Willow how silly is that?

"Aren't you the one who lost his memory?"

"Oh poor sweet-heart…"

Remus smiled _'Perfect' _"Hey! Hermione!" He called over the noise "Let's go over to the bookcases," he looked down at her face to see her scowling at the group of girls hanging off Fred, _'Oh… maybe she does like him after all,'_

"Pardon, Remus. What was that?" she called frowning,

"Bookcase." he repeated firmly, _'Even if I can't have her she doesn't need to see that,'_

Ten minutes later looking rather ill, Fred walked over scowling, he sat down next to Hermione on the sofa next to her and put his head on her lap,

"I think I'm gonna need therapy," he said miserably fisting his hair, "They're like limpets, I couldn't escape! If Sirius hadn't taken pity on me… I don't even want to think about what might have happened. Why did they just attack me?" Hermione laughed coldly but didn't push him off her.

"Think about it Fred! To them you're this mysterious, older guy… and your not exactly unpleasant to look at are you?" she said in a monologue tone not looking up from her book. Fred went red and shot Remus a ha-ha-I'm-not-unpleasant-to-look-at-smirk but the marauder simply shrugged looking just as down as he had two minutes ago.

"Excuse me are you Hermione Willow?" said a brazen voice next to them. Fred and Hermione moved as one to look at the red hared girl that James had ditched them for, "Hi! I'm Lily Evans. James just told me you love books, would you like to go to the library with me tomorrow the one here is HUGE! But then Remus probably showed it to you already, he practically lives there!" Lily laughed and sat on the arm of the sofa as Hermione opened her mouth to speak she looked into Lily's eyes and the room began to spin and the world went black once again,

"I GIVE UP" Ron screamed for the umpteenth time in the small part of the lesson that had passed.

"**Ronald, scream in my ear one more time and I'm going to poke your eyes out with my wand! We have gone over this a million times, just TRY and change my eye colour it's simple!" She grabbed Harry's shoulder and tugged him around so she could see his eyes, "Watch" she said to Ron she put her wand between his eyes and said the spell and waited for them to change colour. But they stayed defiantly green. Ron snickered, Hermione's eyes narrowed and she tried again, and again and again, outraged she too was on the point of screaming. **

**Suddenly Professor McGonagall walked up behind them.**

"**Having trouble Miss. Granger?" she asked worried that her star pupil couldn't grasp something so simple for her intelligence level.**

"**Yes Professor I can't change Harry's eyes!" McGonagall squinted at Harry and whipped out her wand and said the spell… and nothing happened.**

"**How peculiar!" she whispered.**

Hermione shook her head to free the cobwebs and tried desperately to grab names out of the vision. _'Harry Potter, Ron… must be the Weasley and professor McGonagall… doesn't she work here?'_ Hermione looked up at Lily's eyes again _'Potter… Lily's eyes his surname oh my god,'_

"Erm lily are you dating James," she asked smiling as Lily went red

"Oh no we're just good friends!"

Again I don't like this chapter. Review if you want, if you liked it or if you didn't beggars can't be choosers.


	5. Flashbacks and Feelings

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors Note: I haven't updated in ages and I can't wait to finish this story I have this one-shot I want to type and I can't start till I finish this! I get easily confused and would probably upload it as a chapter! What? Computers are scary!

Friday 

Fred cracked open one eye and surveyed the room: winter sun was streaming through the high windows and the neat white beds stood around himself and Hermione as sentry guards. He turned his head to grin at Hermione but the only trace of her was an unmade bed and her clothes lying over a chair. He forced himself into a sitting position and searched the hospital wing for a sign of brown curly hair. He smiled, hunched in a corner of a windowsill sat Hermione; a book lying in her lap and her head at an awkward angle. He chuckled lightly and climbed off his bed. He slipped his arms under her head and knees and gently lifted her, she stirred as the book dropped to the floor and Fred froze. _'If she wakes up in my arms again she'll feel too awkward to look at me this time!' _he rushed over to one of the beds and lay her on it softly. He then ran quietly back to the window and grabbed her book, _'If I lay it on her bedside table maybe she'll think Mme. Pomfrey moved her. Genius!' _

He walked swiftly back to his bed and pretended to be asleep as Hermione began to wake.

"Huh…" she said looking around her with a confused look, she eyed the windowsill, her book and Fred with a curious expression. Seeing he was 'asleep' she smiled and whispered "Thanks Fred," before hopping in slow motion out of bed, and wandering off to the bathroom, leaving Fred grinning up at the ceiling.

"Hey Hermy," said Fred happily as he slumped onto her bed. Hermione was reading in her own words 'a fascinating book' called Hogwarts. A History, but it was strange she seemed to know what it was going to say before it did.

"Mmm," she said not looking up, Fred frowned and crawled around the bed so he was sitting behind her. She barely stirred as he rocked the weak metal bed. He slumped his shoulders and sighed deeply, she didn't look up. He groaned and flopped onto her pillow, her hand twitched but then nothing. He rippled his body again and sighed a deeper throatier sigh. Hermione's lips turned up on one corner but she straightened her face quickly.

With new hope Fred sat up, he draped his arms forward over her shoulders, she shrugged him off, clicked her tongue and indicated to her book all without looking at him. Fred scowled, _'All she has to do is look up once and tell me to get lost… unless she likes having me so close?' _Fred face turned up into an evil smile. He thought of sighing again but then inspiration struck, keeping Hermione's hair back from her face was a big pink clip – which he knew had been a loan from Lily – Fred reached up and gently tugged it out of her hair. Hermione froze but ignored him and became engrossed in her book again. He ran his fingers through her hair, he smiled secretly as Hermione moved back towards him. He separated the mass of curls in to three separate groups and tried in vain to plait it. He chuckled at the mess he made and ran his fingers through it again, twisting each curl around his index finger as he went.

He stared at the great brown locks mesmerised by the shine until: **thump!** Looking down he saw Hogwarts. A History lying on the floor and Hermione turning around to see his face. Shaken out of his trance he dropped Hermione's hair like a scolded schoolboy, and avoided her eyes and never saw the happy smile.

"Erm-so… no Marauders today then?" he blushed to his roots and shuffled over to give Hermione room to sit next to him, their feet dangling over the side.

"No they erm went to visit James' parents graves," Fred felt two inches tall, here he was rejoicing all morning they weren't there to come between him and Hermione and they were in a grave yard to see dead parents!

"So it's just us today, isn't that great," Hermione beamed up at him, she picked up her book from the floor and laid it on her lap,

"Is that any good?" he asked generally interested as he caught sight of the front page.

"Oh yes it's brilliant! But it's strange whenever I turn to a page I can already recite it of by heart!" she said her brow furrowed. Fred couldn't help but notice how cute she looked her face scrunched in confusion, he shook his head quickly and answered,

"I know exactly what you mean, I see things sometimes and they are SO familiar as if I've been at Hogwarts before! And sometimes I have these flash… no you'll think I've gone insane… right?" he laughed nervously,

"No you not insane, that's exactly how I feel," his mind wandered for a fraction of a second, _'If only she answered like that to the biggest question of all' _"And were you going to say flashbacks? Cause that's what been happening to me!" Hermione gushed excited.

"Yes, someone will say something or you throw me some kind of look and my mind whirls. The flash backs seem so real though as if I'm right there," he quickly said, they turned as one and pulled their legs from the edge and sat cross-legged facing each other.

"I hear strange names I don't recognise, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and I've had countless ones of you," she lowered her voice, "I think you have a twin! When was your last one?" Fred grinned,

"I agree, someone called George sometimes appears in mine, that must be him! And erm remember when you hugged me yesterday? Well I had this vision of a big ginger woman crying and hugging you and me were they're teasing me afterwards. That was just before we went to sleep!"

"Fred this is brilliant, if we tell Dumbledore all this he might be able to send us home faster," she launched herself at him happy tears in her eye, she threw her arms around him and knocked them both backwards. Fred lay there content his arms around her waist until, the room began to spin, he smiled. _'It's okay no need to be afraid anymore,' _he thought his eyes closed the last image he saw was Hermione falling into a similar state.

**Fred whistled as he walked out of the great hall, the Yule Ball had been fun but he hadn't had the nerve to ask the one girl he wanted to, to dance. He grimaced down at his dress robes they were black and matched those swarming around him, _'What would I do without Transfiguration'_ he wondered as he went to climb the grand staircase. Suddenly he froze when a small sniff came from a bundle of pink fabric in one corner, looking closer he saw that the fabric was identical to Hermione's dress. The bundle quivered and shifted, Fred quickly tripped over to it, and he sunk onto the steps and put an arm around a sobbing Hermione.**

"**What happened?" he asked softly, she shuffled away from him, he chuckled and simply moved up, "You're not getting away that easy 'mione. Come on sweetheart, dry your eyes what will Krummy think?" Hermione's sobs grew thinker, Fred's face darkened, "What did that piece of duck footed scum do to you? Hermione did he hurt you?" she didn't look up, "Hermione?" he forced her hands away from her face, "I said…"**

"**No Krum has done nothing to me, it's your stupid brother," Fred was confused,**

"**Did Ron hurt you?" he asked quietly and pulled her closer,**

"**No, but he accused me! Me! Of 'fraternising' with the enemy just because I came with Krum. When will he grow up Fred? I only agreed to come with Viktor to make Ron jealous… and it worked but now I just… just don't like Ron anymore." She laid her head on his shoulder, oblivious to Fred's look of complete and utter amazement and happiness,**

"**So… if you don't like Ron… if someone else asked you out… would you say yes?" he asked hopefully, Hermione sighed,**

"**I don't know anymore, maybe I'll just stay away from boys till I'm 30," she made a desperate attempt to laugh and failed as it turned into a sob. Fred jumped,**

"**No you can't…" he started shocked and scared _'I'm gonna kill Ron if he's blown my chances,'_ he thought harshly. Hermione looked up at him through tearful eyes, and he smiled down at her gently forgetting the thought,**

"**Come on, I'll help you up to the common room," they trudged past couples making out in alcoves and other girls balling their eyes out, until they reached the common room.**

**He guided her over to the girl's staircase,**

"**Bye then," Hermione said as she took her own weight and stepped onto the first step before falling back into Fred's arms,**

"**No way! You'll break your neck, I'm coming," Hermione began to object, "Don't worry I know about the slide, but hey there is always a loophole," he pulled back a tapestry where a broom lay waiting, they left the deserted common room and flew up the tower. Hermione walked unsteadily into the bathroom to change and Fred looked around. It was easy to guess which bed was Hermiones; It was the only neat bed not swamped in clothes and make-up, he sat on it and bounced it bit, _'wow these rooms have floorboards! I always thought they had carpet…'_ well he had that one time he could see the floor back in first year. Hermione materialised in the doorway and he helped her under the covers. He switched off the light and lent down to kiss her on the forehead and smiled to see her already snoozing. 'How can she be so beautiful?'**

Fred opened his eyes to Hermione's shocked brown ones,

"Did you see that?" she asked her voice shaking.

I enjoyed writing this, wow that's strange anyway review if you want to they really make a day wow I always thought that was corny in author notes but I COMPLETELY understand now.


	6. Time Traveling Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter.

…

Saturday 

Hermione looked across the room at Fred and frowned; his head was nearly hidden behind a book but he had neither turned the page nor moved his eyes since he had picked it up. Since the day before when they had shared a flashback the two had been awkward around each other. Fred had scurried away red in the face and mumbling as soon as they fell back to reality and neither of them had approached the subject of their thoughts. Hermione laid her head down on the cool bar of her bed, the soothing metal chilling her headache. The pain had started this morning and a glance at Fred told her his head wasn't feeling normal. As he fisted his hair and rubbed his creased forehead, Hermione closed her eyes and an image of the visions Fred propelled into her head. A caring, comforting and protective Fred and a Fred that made her feel safe. She frowned though as she remembered the flashback; her conscience and heart were screaming that she must of fell in love with him that night. But her head thought it knew better; that was a stupid theory 'as far as I'm concerned I've known him for 5 days!'

But Hermione's biggest worry was that Fred had been able to hear her thoughts during the vision. It explained his withdrawal and the shy looks he continuously threw her way. But Fred Willow hearing her innermost thoughts was a disturbing idea, 'What if he thinks I'm a silly little girl with a crush on him? Or that I'm a lot more attached then he is in the future?' The possibilities were endless; what ifs and maybes flew around her brain but she never stopped to wander… did he like her too?

'_Back in time?' _Hermione jumped up from her bed as though she had been struck by lightning, the voice seemed so close but the only person in the room was Fred, and it wasn't him.

'_Hermione? And Fred?' _Hermione slipped her feet into her slippers and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

'_...with NO memories! How will they survive?' _Looking to her left and then to her right, Hermione rushed off down the corridor, she knew that voice but it was growing distant and faint, it seemed so familiar she couldn't let it slip from her grasp.

'_Harry, she could be in all kinds of danger… and I never told her how I felt.' _This person was talking about her and the voice it belonged to… to… RON WEASLEY.

'I'm sorry Mr. Weasley? You have feelings for Miss. Granger? Why, when they were in the past Mme. Pomfrey gave me reports that her and Fred Willow were… erm… romantically involved.' Hermione ran faster, where were the voices coming from? She desperately tried to listen for more words but it seemed they had gone, but she knew those voices, they were from home.

…

"Oi Hermione!" shouted a voice, she carefully looked up from her hands and through her swimming tears she saw the marauders sprinting towards her. She groaned, wiped her eyes and stood from her spot on the corridor floor. She sniffed one last time and when the boys arrived in front of her she fell into Remus' arms,

"Shh, shh 'mione what's wrong," she heard a quiet voice at her ear. She sobbed again and clung on tighter,

"I'm completely lost! I… I thought I heard something and I ran out of the hospital wing without Fred and then… this greasy hared person came by… he asked me what was wrong but he was so intimidating I ran away and now I'm here!" she snuggled into Remus' shoulder,

"Oh poor, poor Hermione," she heard Sirius laugh, she pulled her face away from Remus' robe and threw him an angry look. He was fiddling with something in his hands holding it up to the light and looking annoyed as it zapped him.

"Can you just take me back to the Hospital Wing… before I kill sparky here," she muttered darkly. Remus and James put an arm around her shoulders and they walked off as she made sure to stomp on Sirius' foot.

They came to the hospital wing door as it flew open and Fred tumbled out looking worried and scared, his eyes fell on Hermione and he ran to her and pulled her into a hug before moaning,

"Where have you been? I looked up an hour ago and you were gone I've only just escaped Mme. Pomfrey! You KNOW that Dumbledore bloke said we weren't supposed to go off by ourselves." He looked up from Hermione's face to the Marauders, "Were YOU with her?" he asked accusingly,

"Erm no we erm found her in a corridor crying her eyes out… so shouting isn't going to make her feel better is it?" said Remus,

Fred stood for a second looking from each defiant face to another, his face slackened and his head dropped,

"Look forget I said anything Hermione. I was just worried I mean we're both in this strange place where we know practically no one and I thought you were lost. This place IS giant," he said quietly, "Just… just next time please tell me when you want to go somewhere I'll come to," he flashed her a embarrassed smile and walked back into the hospital wing.

…

Hermione watched James Potter, walk back and forth in front of a blank stretch of wall, as she began to question his sanity she turned to Lily Evans,

"What is his doing?" she asked the redhead.

"You'll see," replied Lily knowingly, Hermione went to reply when a door suddenly appeared.

"Hermione, Fred welcome to the room of requirement," said Sirius he bowed and opened the door. They followed the Marauders and Lily into the room and stared around in wonderment. The walls were lined with books a hearty fire was burning in the grate and a wireless and gramophone sat at the side of the room. Hermione rushed towards a bookcase, Fred ran towards the wireless, Sirius and Remus started a chess match whilst Lily and James started a conversation in front of the fire and Peter examined a painting.

Hermione ran her finger along the spines of a line of books, until a title caught her eye, slipping it out of the shelf she crossed the room and sat on a sofa Fred had just inhabited. So engrossed in her book she didn't see there knees colliding or felt herself being pulled out of reality and into the familiar word of flashbacks.

"Come to order," said Hermione observing the chaos in the room, "I said come to order," she spoke a little louder but nobody stopped, sighing she picked up a heavy volume and banged it on a table as she screamed "COME TO ORDER!" the room froze. She threw her hair back off her shoulders and spoke clearly to the crowds, "It's curfew and time to go," there was a moan of disappointment from the students but everyone sieved out of the door without a backwards glance. She flopped onto a pile of cushions beside Harry and Ron and didn't see the Weasley twins walk quietly back into the room.

"Harry?" She said yawning,

"Yeah Mine, what's up?" he said back, as he turned onto his side his back to Ron.

"How do you get people to listen to you?" she pouted and ruffled his hair.

"Simple, falsely make people think that he's about to say something important. What else?" said the voice of Fred as he and his twin sat down on the floor a few feet away from the trio. Hermione guffawed as Harry sat up to retaliate.

"Well you'd be an expert on being false wouldn't you Fred?" said Ron spitefully as the laughter stopped abruptly, Ron was obviously uncomfortable with his brothers being around.

"Why whatever do you mean? Roniekins I would never lie to you!" said Fred his eyes big and innocent,

"Maybe not lie to me but you know bathroom stall walls are very thin you can here all sorts of plans and secrets!" Fred's face drained of blood and he threw a worried look at George.

"What are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione asked lazily not looking up.

"Oh this is priceless Hermione, he is going to tell a very special girl that he loves her. But I can tell he doesn't mean it! Even HE wouldn't be so disloyal. They're not even dating..."

"Ron I get the feeling Fred doesn't want you to tell us!" Hermione interrupted him sharply looking at Fred; his hands were balled into fists, and he was slowly turning purple.

"Do I care? No! That bloody idiot is gonna tell this girl he LOVES her when he knows damn well that someone else does." Suddenly a quiet voice quivering with anger spoke,

"I've given you ample time to tell her… it's my turn!" Hermione and Harry turned as one to Ron.

"Since when have you liked someone other then… oh," Harry turned to Fred "oh, OH!" Hermione stared at each boy's face in turn,

"Okay I'll bite… what are you all talking about," Hermione asked. All four boys turned to her with a look of surprise as if they had completely forgotten she was in the room.

"Erm," said Fred bashful and red-faced,

"We were…" added Ron,

"Hermione you may want to go," said Harry standing and pulling her to her feet, "Before these two pounce," George joked frowning,

"You are all insane you know, but you're right. What about I take the invisibility cloak and you and Ron take the map?" she walked to a corner and felt behind a bookcase for the sheen of material.

"Erm yeah, that's cool now goodbye," he pushed her out of the door, Hermione turned to say goodnight… as the door slammed in her face disguising the noise of yelling inside.

…

Hermione could feel cold water trickling down her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see Mme. Pomfrey laying an icy cloth on her forehead,

"How did I get…" she croaked,

"Shh child you've had a small fall and are in shock," Hermione frowned and tried to remember what had happened after the vision. Suddenly there was a bang from behind her closed curtains and a muffled shout barely reached her ears through the flimsy material.

"Let me see her, Dumbledore!" she tried to sit up, "You don't understand old man!" was that… "Look I just need to talk to her and say I'm sorry," Hermione strained her ears,

"Fred!" she called out and the curtains were thrown back, to see Hagrid-from-the-feast physically holding Fred back from her 'bedroom'

"Fred?" she laughed and immediately regretted it as her head felt as if it split in two with the first chuckle. Dumbledore motioned to Hagrid to let Fred down from where he was now suspended three feet in the air. Fred was dropped to the floor, he picked himself up as Hagrid mumbled apologises, but he simply waved his hand and ran towards Hermione, limping slightly as he went.

"Thank god you're okay" he gushed and went to hug her but thought better of it and sat on the side of her bed.

"Yeah I'm great," she mumbled, "What happened?" she laid one hand on his shoulder as his head flopped onto her bed.

"Well you see," he mumbled into the bedspread, she leant closer until her face was directly above his head.

"Speak up!" she said, "I can't hear you," Fred jerked his head up and it rammed straight into her face.

"Ow!" she screamed as her hand flew to her mouth and his to the back of his head,

"I'm sorry! That was what I was trying to tell you though it was MY fault!" he pulled her hand away from her mouth, put his fingers around her chin and tilted it back inspecting for damage.

"It looks fine. I'm so sorry though," he gushed but she put a hand out to stop him,

"It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have been leaning over… now tell me what happened!" she smiled when he began to the story but didn't move back,

"Well we both had that erm vision," he blushed but again neither dropped his hands from her face nor moved away. "Well we came around, and my head felt like it was going to explode. My foot kicked a lamp as I fell back against the sofa it went into the bookcase… and there was a sort of avalanche and I jumped for you, to push you out the way but we hit the floor and the books came down on top of us." Her eyes widened and he continued, "None of the books hit my head strangely but a heavy one fell on yours and you were knocked out,"

"Oh dear," she bit her lip, "I don't remember any of that!" Fred looked worried and bent lower, checking her pupils, her forehead and her cheeks.

"Stupid book! It was probably the biggest there and it just had to fall on your head," he scooped up the long forgotten cold cloth and laid it on her forehead, as he pushed her back towards the pillows.

"What was it called," he threw her an amused look, "I just want to know my enemies," Fred chuckled and leaned over the bed,

"I brought the culprit with me, I know you too well, I didn't look at the title" in his hands was a large, black book and inscribed along the spine were the words, 'Sub-conscience Time Travel.' Hermione laid one hand on the book and opened it, as the familiar sense of flashbacks flowed through her veins she barely felt Fred take her hand.

'… So anyone can time travel. If you really NEED to and if the reason is good and just and can't hurt anyone. But the hardest part of time travelling is that not everyone has the will to put his or her mind to a 'want' that is pure and safe.

What is happening at the time of time travel must happen again for someone to travel home. But a person cannot pick at their leisure when to leave this new time because as you are transported backwards or forwards your memory is dissolved, you are an empty shell and must 'want' to do what you went back for all over again. But thankfully memories are restored and re-grown as you travel back to your normal plane of existence…" there was a loud bang and Hermione looked up from her research, the room of requirement was empty because Ron and Harry had given up hours ago. She had just found the right textbook… BANG! And there it was again. She stood slowly and put the book down safely before whipping out her wand

BANG! She jumped as shouting began,

"Hermione I KNOW you're in there," she didn't recognise the voice but she hurried forward and opened the door. Someone flew in the door grabbed her fore-arms and steered her into a chair,

"Fred?" she whispered as he began pacing back and forth in front of her fisting his hair and mumbling. At her voice he turned and leant over her,

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he shouted and began his pacing again.

"What? You can't take what anymore?" she frowned, "What are you doing here anyway? You graduated TWO years ago… or well you left two years ago!" he stopped walking to answer her last question,

"I'm on order watch," he stated and began to pace again.

"Okay stop that! Now answer my first question," she said sharply. Fred seemed to explode, and ran towards her. Shocked she lent back in her chair,

"DO YOU… do you really not know?" He asked kneeling in front of her and stroking her cheek,

"Erm no," she said, they had become friends but she had never seen him like this; his moods seemed to change at the drop of a hat and he had something huge on his mind.

"Hermione it's… it's… it's YOU," he let his head droop as his face grew to match his hair,

"Me? What have I done?" she asked tilting his head up to the light,

"Everything! Everything you do makes it so hard, it's driving me insane!" he leant closer,

"What on earth? How am I driving you insane?" Fred's eyes flashed as she spoke,

"BECAUSE! Because I need to… to KISS YOU!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock,

"But I can't can I?" moaned Fred,

"Yes…"

"Because you love Ron!"

"No I don't…"

"So it can never… wait what?" he asked his eyes glistening with hope,

"I said that you can kiss me and that I DON'T love Ron," Fred grinned and leaned in,

"Does that mean," he blushed "That you love me? Because I'm completely infatuated with you!" Hermione nodded and Fred bent forward and closed the gap between them.

In the distance the breakfast bell rang as their lips touched, Hermione hadn't slept all night. Fred sighed against her lips,

"We need more time," 'If only we had more time,' suddenly the room began to spin,

"Fred!" called out Hermione a they were wrenched from each others grasps,

"Hermione!"

Hermione sat up panting and looked over at Fred,

"Oh my god… does that mean…"

…

Only one chapter to go! That is very sad, this is the longest chapter by far woohoo. Thanks to Cammy77 for reviewing ALL my stories I felt quite popular! Looking back I still can't believe how long this is for me!

Review if you want I am really open for constructive criticism.

BECKY


	7. Hogsmeade, hostages and true love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter,

Authors Note: When they strap me to the electric chair tell them the murder was just. Beware one disturbing image in this to do with Dumbledore, also even though Remus has given up on Hermione doesn't mean he can't make one last attempt.

Saturday Fred awoke to the feeling his head was being split in two. Soft moonlight was streaming through the window and his back was killing him but he noticed neither of these as he climbed out of his chair in search of parcetamol. He groped across the room eyes half closed against the pain until he spotted a cupboard this seemed his most likely choice. He opened the cabinet door and stared confused at hundreds of little coloured containers full of tablets. He pushed his hands though the bottles until he came across one marked aspirin. He opened it blindly and downed a couple of tablets before scurrying back to what he thought was his bed and waiting for the medication to take effect unaware of the beds other occupant. 

Fred was awoken again much later by a shift in weight. A comfortable mass was taken from him and a gust of icy wind hit him square on. He desperately grabbed for the warmth without opening his eyes but he was shocked when his fingers touched skin and pyjama fabric. Squinting up through his eye lashes he saw Hermione kneeling on his bed-or well what he thought had been his bed,

"How did I get here?" he wondered aloud,

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is falling asleep and you were sitting in that chair." Fred looked up at Hermione she looked like a deer caught in the headlights he smiled,

"Wait I remember; I got up in the night to look for painkillers and I guess I thought this was my bed," he swivelled his body and let his legs hang off the bed,

"Painkillers?" Hermione's head perked up, "My head is in agony where are they," she asked getting off the bed. Fred pointed in the general direction of the cupboard and went over to his bed, he stretched resulting in him making a cat like noise as his arms bent down and his fingers laced before his knees buckled and he fell in a chair. Hermione laughed but he shrugged it off and grabbed some thick clothes. _'If we're going to spend all day in Hogsmeade I might as well be warm in my misery,'_

…

"So I think we should go see Dumbledore and tell them about these headache," the pounding in his head had lowered to a low thud and Hermione said hers had died down too.

"You're right it is a bit strange that we both have them and that they are getting worse,"

…

"Mr. Willow, Miss. Mark, to what do I owe this pleasure," Fred looked closely at Professor. Dumbledore. His eyes seemed to have more twinkles in them then the last time they had spoken, his robes seemed slightly ruffled and he kept glancing at a cupboard at the back of the room.

"Well you see Professor, Fred and I have had these strange headaches for about 48 hours and we were wondering if it was a side affect of the time travel?" Professor. Dumbledore looked at them gravely before glancing at the cupboard again and smiling secretly.

"Yes I believe it is a sign that you are going home soon," Hermione and Fred both blushed they knew the only way they were getting home is if they-

'_Kiss' _the word swam around Fred's mind and he found himself grinning and his eyes twinkling just like… '_Oh OH, OH MY GOD,' _he screamed inside his head and whirled around to look at the cupboard. Professor. Dumbledore winked at him and Fred felt a great desire to gag.

"We'll be off now, Professor," he said in a strangled voice and guided Hermione out of the room shooting a horrified glance at the cupboard. Once they were safely on the spiral staircase, he began to try and pull his hair from his head. Floating through the cement was Dumbledores voice, and a growl,

"_You can come out again Minnie_, _they've gone_. _You know red lingerie really suits you,"_

…

"You heard what?" asked Hermione as she laughed and held her sides. Fred scowled arms crossed and replied,

"I'm not repeating it again, oh the IMAGES" he made to gouge out his eyes, but Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled them down as she continued to laugh. Neither of the pair realised how close they were sitting until Hermione gave a violent giggle and they touched noses,

"Oh." She said and smiled,

"So all we have to do is kiss and we can go home?" Fred asked Hermione nodded and their noses brushed again,

"Do you think we'll be friends in the future?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes searching his blue. Fred thought back to their latest vision,

"Erm something like that," he said softly, "I get the feeling future me likes future you," Fred laughed and leant his forehead on hers.

"It's strange we're taking this quite well!" Hermione said,

"Well the fact that we're both high on painkillers probably helped." Fred laughed and Hermione joined in, "All I have to do right now is lean in and kiss you and we'd go flying home, but you don't want me to kiss you," he leaned in closer and their noses pressed.

"How do you know? Why don't you, and see what happens" Fred opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and closed the tiny gap between them. Their lips were just about to touch when-

"There you are, the guys are waiting down in the entrance hall, everyone else…" Peter's voice drifted off when he saw the two's position. "Come on," Fred and Hermione quickly hurried after him. Just before they got to the entrance hall Peter turned, "Don't worry I won't tell," he said quickly, before rounding the corner and running to his friends.

…

As they walk down to Hogsmeade Fred found himself wedged between James and Sirius. Even though he towered a few inches above he couldn't help but feel intimidated; these boys had magic sticks and he didn't - this day was not going to be fun.

He watched Hermione talking happily to Remus, and swore under his breath _'Damn Peter, talk about bad timing,' _As they arrived in Hogsmeade, he watched James sign something to Remus his fingers moving like lightning, Remus shook his head and shrugged but wandered off with Hermione. Fred made to follow them but James and Sirius grabbed his shoulders,

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with us, this is the first time we've seen Remus like someone this much and you're not going to ruin it for him." The remaining marauders dragged him into Honeydukes. Fred sifted through a box 'NEW PRODUCT Sugarquills' looking up between the shelves he saw Hermione and Remus pass. He felt jealousy flood his features and he stepped back and headed for the door but a marauder caught his arm,

"What does it take with you dude?" said Sirius from his position a meter away, where he was looking at fudge, he shrugged James off him and strutted over to Sirius.

"Look pretty boy. Let's stop this charade shall we? You three obviously don't like me and I sure as hell hate you so I'm out of here," he stormed towards the door and was two feet away when three sets of hands pulled him back.

"No can do, Freddie o' pal," said Sirius, Fred felt the pressure of a wand tip on his back,

"Try it," he snarled, "Go on. Hex a man completely defenceless, who has pretty much no idea what's happening to him except that he's come back in time. When all he's done to you is ruin your little friends chances with a girl." The marauders dropped him as though he was red hot, he shrugged his jacket up his shoulders from where it had slipped during the struggle… then he realised what he had just said, he spun around to see the marauders looking at him.

"I mean… erm excuse me " he made to dart away from them again, but they latched on again with a stronger hold,

"No excuses. You know guys it would make a lot of sense… ha Remus is a cradle snatcher" laughed James as Fred tried to struggle, but three 17 year old boys were more then a match for one 19 year old.

"Look guys just let me go! There is nothing between me and 'mione!" he said desperately as he continued to toss and turn in vain.

"Oh so it's 'mione now? And anyway why should we take you word for it?" James laughs,

"Because I'm telling the truth… hey isn't that Lily?" Fred said, the marauders dropped him so James could look innocent, and he made another fruitless attempt to escape,

"That was a dirty trick Willow!" James growled when they next caught him. Suddenly Peter spoke quietly,

"When I found them they were about to kiss," Sirius and James grinned,

"Hark so much for nothing between you, well we definitely can't let you go now!" they started to drag him towards the storeroom, he dug his heels in and shouted to Peter,

"Traitor, Hermione and I trusted you," something inside his head zinged and he remembered exactly what Peter would do in the future, "You! You're the reason Harry will have no parents! You become a deatheater you betrayed them!" Peter froze and looked around shocked,

"Wh…what? You can't be serious that's impossible," Peter laughed nervously

"He's gone insane!" barked Sirius,

"Okay which one of you hit him over the head?" said James but both boys looked at Peter in a new light. They dragged Fred into the storeroom and dumped him before hurrying back into the shop and calling down,

"Don't hold a grudge!" and then they locked the door.

'_What just happened?' _he thought shocked and worried, he picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his hands how the hell was he gonna get himself out of this one. He looked around the storeroom, it was full of boxes and cobwebs his eyes swept across a patch of seemingly normal floor but something in his mind was telling him that there was something fishy bout it. He scurried over and lifted it up: it was a trap door. Guessing that the marauders hadn't left the shop, he quickly pushed over a tower of boxes and yelled a bloodcurdling scream. He smirked and quickly hid under the trap door. Soon enough the marauders soon ran in to see if he was dead, he waited till their backs were turned to him and the door before sprinting for the exit. He whooped as he reached the top and narrowly missed the red spells being thrown at him.

He ran through the various students in Honeydukes and reached the street, pulling his cloak tighter around him he ran on. His eyes searched for a hiding place and he quickly spotted an alley. He darted into it as the marauders ran out of the shop.

Fred started to laugh; the whole situation he was in was amusing he was doing all these secret agent moves to escape three teenage boys who were two years younger then him. He chuckled and rubbed his head with his knuckles it seemed his headache was getting worse again. Suddenly Hermione's delicate little laugh floated toward him on the breeze, he scrambled to his feet and darted around the corner. In an alley leading off from his stood Hermione and Remus. He watched as 'Mione laughed and Remus scowled, downed a potion, pulled glasses out of his pocket and then taped his robes with his wand. Before Fred's very eyes Remus transformed into a curly hared, bespectacled Ravenclaw. Hermione and 'Remus' both walked out of the alley heading in the direction of he guessed the bookstore.

Suddenly Fred hears pounding footsteps behind him, he quickly jumps into a dustbin as the marauders run past. Sighing he climbed out whilst pulling a banana peel of his trouser leg and shaking a strand of noodles off his hand. Fred wanders out of the alleyway and begins to search in the windows of all the big bookstores. In Candlewick Inc. he sees 'Remus' and Hermione looking around in awe, and cooing over various books. 'She looks so innocent and childlike when she is in a bookstore… almost as cute as when she's sleeping." He looks closer and sees their hands brush when Remus passes her a book, he blushes but she barely notices the contact. They move to a table and sit inches apart he sees 'Remus' 'accidentally' scoot closer on the bench to see a textbook in front of Hermione,

"THEY'RE TOUCHING!" he screamed and without looking at the shocked bystanders rushed into the shop. He pushed his way through piles of students, warlocks, ogres '_Who knew ogres could read?" _he thought to himself before shaking himself out of it – just in time to go flying over a hags walking stick. He landed ruffly on something solid and bumpy, looking down he realised that he was lying across a shocked 'Remus' and Hermione's table.

"Erm…?" he said at a loss for words. The marauders rushed into the shop and spotted him. He yelped rolled off the table, grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed her out a back entrance.

"What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked once they had reached the main pavement, he span her around pulled her into his arms leaned down and kissed her.

The two became so engrossed neither of them noticed as they began to spin and memories of another life – a life in the future flooded into their minds and they landed with a thud in Hogsmeade.

"Oh," Hermione looked around, "I guess those drugs really did make you go loopy," said Hermione quietly with a sad look on her face. Fred grinned, grabbed her again and they fell backwards into the soft snow.

"Hermione?" asks a quiet voice above them, as they crack open their eyes against the December sunlight, they see the shadowed faces of Harry Potter, and Ron and Ginny Weasley looking down on them. Harry started laughing and walked away one arm wrapped around Ginny's waist to leave Ron to explode with anger.

"YOU DISSAPEAR FOR A WEEK AND THEN YOU SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF HOGSMEADE KISSING MY **BROTHER!"** he shouted his face slowly turning purple, Fred grinned and spoke to Hermione,

"The idiot's right," he paused and scrambled to his feet as Hermione's eyes bulged, "This _is_ a weird place to kiss, come on Hermione I've never shown you my flat before have I? I think you'll like the décor in the bedroom the most. In fact I think you'll like it so much that's the first room I'll show you." He pulled her to her feet and side-along apparated them away leaving Ron to shout to thin air.

…

That's it this story is finished. Anyway feel free to make your own assumptions to whether the marauders took Fred's warning. But I personally think they did and that Harry has parents, that would be a nice happy ending wouldn't it? THANKYOU FOR READING!

1Malone


End file.
